


Team Deutschland

by orphan_account



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill decides to wish his favourite team good luck in the World Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Deutschland

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to LittleMrsTom for helping me out with this. This was originally written and posted in April 2010 at Tokio Hotel Fiction.

Bill slipped his sunglasses on, biting his lip to contain the smile that was threatening to escape. Chuckling silently to himself instead, he sat down on one of the seats overlooking the green field. He was seated high up and in the middle, giving him a perfect view of the players running around on the grass.

“I still don’t see the fun in chasing a black and white ball though…” he mumbled, biting on his thumb and trying to make sense of the game going on. 

Bill knew that when he had asked his manager to get him an all access pass to the private practices for the German football team, David had thought he was ill or something. Bill Kaulitz was surely not known for his football interests. But, David did everything to keep Bill happy, because he knew that the consequences of not doing it could be far worse. So, somehow, the older man had managed to get Bill access to all areas. 

Bill leaned back in the chair; it squeaked from his movements so he tried to sit still. His fringe was hanging in the front his eyes, tickling his nose and making him sneeze. Looking over the field, he reassured himself that no one was paying any attention to him. 

Bill sat on the tribune for at least three hours, watching the players kick balls into the goal and run around like headless chickens. He was still hoping that this would go as planned and pay off in the end, because football practice had to be even more boring that an actual game. 

 

After a while, the players started to leave the court, at least a couple. Bill looked up, eager that something was finally happening. But, throughout the following hour, the players disappeared one by one. 

There were only eight men left on the field when Bill was fed up. The rest were sitting on the benches, talking together; seven players and one dark haired man standing beside them. They were laughing and talking loudly. Bill couldn’t hear what they were saying of course, but he heard the buzz of people talking in the distance. 

Bill had to be honest with himself. He really didn’t know anything about football (other than it was a group of men running after a ball and trying to get it into the goal) so he didn’t have any interest in the game… But the players, on the other hand…

“Well, good thing I don’t have to understand anything about football to have fun.” With a smirk, Bill stood up and grabbed his bag before descending the stairs.

He had decided to come prepared, fully prepared, so Bill found a suitable room to have some single man’s foreplay. There was no fun in killing the mood with too much preparation when he didn’t even know if they would fuck him at all. He found a wellness room with a massage bench and dug out a bottle of lube from his bag. 

There were only two men left on the court by the time Bill was back on the tribune and walking down to ground level. One of them was definitely a player; Bill knew since he had kept his eyes on him throughout the game, and the other had to be the coach. 

The player grabbed a bottle and brought it to his lips, his Adams apple bobbing with each gulp he took. Bill grinned, watching the two from a distance. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he really didn’t care. The coach held up a finger to the player, taking out a phone from his pocket before bringing it to his ear. 

The player, which Bill was sure he knew the name of, but just couldn’t remember, shrugged, grabbed his things and walked towards the door where the others had disappeared into earlier.

Bill didn’t hesitate to follow the football player into the building. If there were any questions as to why he was here, he would just flip up some ID and tell whoever asked that he was allowed here. Then pay them a small bundle of money to keep their mouth shut. 

Bill kept his distance from the player, walking casually down the hallway after him. It annoyed him that he couldn’t put a name to the face, but then a light went on and he looked up at the players’ back once again, but this time he was actually paying attention. The so called unlucky number glared back at him like a single light in a dark room. So, this was the famous Thomas Müller. 

“Not bad, not bad,” Bill mumbled with a small smile. The player disappeared around a corner, and the sound of a door slamming caught Bill’s attention. “Damn it,” he cursed as he lost track of Thomas. 

There had to be at least ten doors to choose from, so Bill walked down the hallway, looking at the doors and crossing his fingers that he would find what he was looking for. A couple of doors down, he saw the sign he was looking for.

“Bingo.” 

Placing his hand on the handle, he took a deep breath and pushed it down, praying that he was right. Pushing the door open, Bill walked into the locker room. There was a wall going in front of the door, like in most locker rooms, so people wouldn’t be able to see in if the door was open. Bill left his bag behind the wall, pulling the hooded shirt over his head and shimming out of his shoes and pants. 

He was left in nothing but a tight black boxer, which hugged his package and ass like a second skin. 

A blond man was standing right in front of him in nothing but a towel, and Bill instantly recognized him as Lukas Podolski. The other man was without a doubt Jerome Boateng, and the third was number thirteen, Thomas Müller. 

“Euhm.” Lukas’ eyes where instantly glued to the singer, looking confused and intrigued. Jerome lifted his eyebrows, looking at Bill. Lukas sized him up, as if he was trying to remember who he was. “Who are you?”

“I’m Bill, Bill Kaulitz.”

“I know who you are,” Thomas spoke up, still the only one in shorts. “And damn, you’re even feistier in real life.” Müller walked closer to Bill, who was standing with his head held high, an eyebrow lifted and pouted lips. 

“Isn’t he the one that Holger always speaks about?” It was Lukas who spoke, and just as the words left his mouth, four men emerged from the showers. 

Manuel Neuer was the first, then Mesut Özil, Toni Kroos and last but not least, Holger Badstuber. They all stopped in their tracks, looking at each other and then at the singer. 

“I thought it was appropriate to wish you good luck in the World Cup. You do represent our country. And it’s only polite to do it personally, of course, so I thought, why not have a little bit of fun at the same time?”

Bill smirked, walking up to Thomas, who was the one standing closest, and draped himself over the other man. Bill leaned in, close to Müller’s ear and lowered his voice. “Or, are you not up for it?”

Thomas coughed, his eyes huge and eyebrows lifted. “Well, I’m all yours.”

Bill took a step back, so he stood in the middle of the room. The players were standing around him, almost in a circle. They came closer, looking at each other with questioning glances. At least they were curious. Boateng was the one who moved further, tightening the towel around his waist before walking completely up to the singer. Jerome's dark skin contrasted against Bill's almost white colour as he wrapped himself around Bill. ”You really are one of a kind, Kaulitz.”

Bill leaned against the chest behind him, chuckling and craning his neck as Jerome nibbled softly on his skin. The others came closer, watching intensely. Lukas took an extra step forward, standing in front of Bill and letting his hands roam over the other man’s body. 

"Mmmmh," Bill let out a soft, half moan, closing his eyes and going with the flow. Podolski let his hands go lower, stroking Bill's chest, ribs and hips with calloused hands. 

The rest came up to Bill, standing close enough to touch and feel, cautious at first, but they all quickly got the hang of it. Mesut was eagerly rubbing himself against Bill, slowly humping him, almost. 

“Get naked,” Bill said with a strained voice, looking at the men around him. This could be one hell of an evening. 

They all shimmed out of their underwear and towels faster than Bill could blink. Toni acted almost shy, too careful with touching the singer; he was also the only player left in his boxers.

Bill smiled at the younger one, stilling his movements and leaning against whoever was standing behind him for support. Toni didn’t say anything, just looked at him with huge eyes. 

“Come on, boy, I don’t bite.” The others smirked, ushering Toni closer to Bill. The blond took a deep breath and a step closer, fingering the hem of his briefs. 

Bill bit his lip as Toni came closer. Standing in front of the younger man, Bill hummed softly, letting his manicured fingers grace every inch of skin he could reach. “Relax, Toni.” Bill leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Toni’s cheek. “Just relax.” 

Toni took a deep, shaky breath, before letting out an airy chuckle. Bill scratched the blond lightly on the chest as he knelt down on the floor.

Bill pulled down Toni’s boxers, taking a deep breath as the younger man’s member sprung free. Bill’s eyes were literally sparking.

Bill palmed Toni, adding a slight pressure. Bill was also trying desperately to keep his focus on Toni and not the fact that there were six other naked men standing around them, ready to take him. 

Bill leaned in, circling his tongue around the head. He licked up the shaft, dragging his tongue ring up and down, and he fondled Toni’s balls, smirking even more when the younger’s legs shook. Bill bobbed his head to the rhythm of his hand pumping; he sucked his cheeks in and heard Toni let out a ragged breath. 

“Enough.” Toni’s voice was low. Bill let go with a pop and licked his lips. “Damn, man.” Koos’ legs shook more and Bill chuckled. 

“Just relax.”

Bill winked at the others, a wicked glint in his eyes. Lukas and Holger shared a look, smirking, before looking over at the singer again. Özil let out a soft noise, close to a whine and Bill looked up at him from the floor with his head cocked to the side. Bill stood up from the floor, with a little help from Holger and walked over to Özil.

“What’s wrong?” Bill patted the other man softly on the shoulder, lovingly and tender, almost wrapping himself around Mesut’s body. “You don’t wa—”

“I don’t top.” Özil forced out. Bill just grinned, now actually wrapping himself around the other man and nibbling on his chin. 

“Don’t worry, I know the feeling.” Bill let his hand wander down Mesut’s body, pumping him slightly. “Just relax and enjoy.” 

Bill groaned as he felt more hands roam over him. They were all standing close, trying to feel as much of each other as possible. Thomas was still on the side, watching with intense eyes while touching himself. 

Lukas grabbed Bill’s waist and pulled the singer closer to himself. Lukas leaned in, biting on Bill’s ear lobe and said, “I’m going to fuck you, hard.” 

Bill grunted out a ‘where?’ but Lukas had already let go of him and moved over to the desk standing on the other side of the room. He pushed all the papers and folders down on the floor in one swipe and walked over to Bill. 

Jerome was standing beside Bill, fondling him through the boxers, while Mesut stood on the other side, carefully touching Bill’s skin. Manuel walked up in front of Bill and pulled his black boxers down his legs. Bill stepped out of his boxer sand walked towards Lukas, pressing himself against the other man’s side. 

Podolski lifted Bill up on the desk, looking quite smug and satisfied with the scenario he was in. “I have more lube in the bag by the door,” was all Bill said, and someone moved to fetch it, but he couldn’t see who. 

Lukas spread him without a word and pressed a finger inside Bill. Bill had stretched himself fully earlier, and he was still quite open. Podolski pushed in without any sound and caught Bill fully off guard. Bill was already hard like a rock; he had been since he left the wellness room earlier and it was torturing him to know that he had to last. 

“Ugh.” The singer relaxed as much as possible, holding onto the desk as Lukas pushed into him more and more. Lukas hadn’t lied when he said he was going to do it hard. 

Bill tickled his own ribs, fingering his skin all the way down to his hips. He wanted to touch himself, but Podolski just pushed his hands away with a wicked grin. They wanted him to last long enough for all of them to get a taste. 

Lukas moved fast and sloppily, but pulled out when Holger came up beside him to take over. Holger added more lube to himself and Bill’s butt, pushing three fingers inside and swirling them around before taking them out again. 

Holger wasn’t as sloppy as Lukas, more precise and rough, but not too rough. He was thicker, definitely. Holger kept it going longer than Lukas, but Jerome was impatiently waiting for his turn, pumping himself as he waited for Holger to move. 

"Hmmm," Bill hummed. His whole body was singing and he was enjoying every fraction of time that passed. Holger pulled out and Jerome smirked as he pushed inside Bill. Bill moaned, low and long; Jerome was _definitely_ thicker. 

Jerome was different from the others. He fucked him long and slow, hitting just the good spots, and oh, so amazingly pumping him at the same time. Manuel was standing beside him, looking interested and questioning at the same time, but when Jerome couldn't handle any more and pulled out, it was Thomas who took the lead. 

"My turn," Thomas' voice came from behind the others. "I can't let this opportunity go to waste, can I?" Müller looked at Bill as the singer pushed himself up on his elbows. Bill had to say that he had never felt this exposed in his life, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. Thomas took a hold of the lube bottle, coating his member with a generous amount of the sticky substance before pushing in. "You truly are a feisty one."

Bill closed his eyes and shuddered as Müller pushed further inside. Thomas was almost lying on top of the singer, covering him completely with his own body. Jerome and Lukas were standing on each side of Bill’s head, pumping themselves and grunting. Bill licked his lips, looking over at Manuel and Holger, who was standing by his waist, both eager for relief. Toni and Mesut stood beside each other behind Müller, touching each other and watching with heavy eyes as Thomas pushed into Bill once more. 

Bill turned his head towards Lukas, poking his tongue out and licking the head before taking him in. Thomas was hitting just the right spot and Bill hummed around Lukas, which made the older man shudder violently. Bill swallowed what Lukas gave him, and licked his lips once more. 

Looking up, Bill grinned at Thomas as the other one caught his eyes. They held the contact as Thomas’ movements became more frantic. 

Bill let his hand wander down to his hips, tracing the star before continuing further down, touching himself with sloppy and uneven strokes. Bill shuddered hard as he came, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a shaky sigh.

He could feel Thomas as he pulled out, and when opened his eyes, he could see the other men truly enjoying themselves. Jermome released himself on Bill’s chest with a gasp and Özil came all over Kroos as they where rubbing against each other. 

Bill sat up on the desk and flung his legs over the edge before walking towards the showers; he was desperate to clean up a bit. Entering the shower, Bill turned on the water and let it fall over him. 

“You know, this was quite a surprise.” Holger’s voice was right behind him and Bill jumped slightly as a pair of arms rubbed soap over his shoulders. “I’ve seen you around, you know. Interviews, music videos and photos, but I never thought you were the type to do something like this.”

“Well, you don’t know me, do you, Badstruber?” Bill smirked as he turned, taking in the man in front of him. “I really wish I was up for another round...” Bill mumbled, tracing wet patterns on the other man’s chest. 

“Another time, maybe?” Holger lifted an eyebrow. “I’m sure I’m not the only one hoping this wasn’t just a onetime event.”

“We’ll never know.” Bill winked, turned off the water and walked out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the wall and started to look for his clothes. The whole time the singer fussed around, completely forgetting that his clothes were in his bag. The players were seated on a bench, ogling the petite ass on display. 

After finally finding his clothes and getting dressed, Bill packed his bag and looked at the group, still sitting on the bench. Some were still naked and a couple of them in towels and underwear. Taking a hold of the door knob, Bill opened his mouth. 

“Good luck in the World Cup, boys, and _when_ you come back with the trophy, we have to celebrate properly.” With a final wink, Bill walked out of the locker room, leaving a group of very satisfied German players behind.


End file.
